The present invention relates to a novel method for the production of tocopherols (T) and tocotrienols (T3) from palm oil by-products such as Palm Fatty Acid Distillate (PFAD).
Tocopherols and tocotrienols (tocopherol compounds having an unsaturated side chain) are very useful substances exhibiting strong antioxidant activities and physiological activities. PFAD is composed mainly of fatty acids, sterols, tocopherols, tocotrienols, squalene and like impurities. High concentrates of tocopherols and tocotrienols are not easily obtained by concentration of PFAD, however, because the amounts of tocopherols and tocotrienols in PFAD are very low compared to soyabean, rapeseed and similar raw materials.
Known processes for the concentration of tocopherols and tocotrienols usually use solvent extraction, solvent fractionation, ion-exchange resin treatment, etc., at the laboratory stage, but these processes are not complete or economically attractive. The present invention seeks to provide a combination of unit processes which produce better quality and better yield compared to the previous proposals. PFAD contains relatively high level of tocotrienols compared with other sources and this has not been commercially exploited. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel and efficient method for the production of tocopherols and tocotrienols from PFAD.